Padawan Toly
by Mistu
Summary: Sur Pandore, un enfant possédant la Force est découvert. Il grandis dans un temple Jedi éloigné de Coruscante. Le Conseil Jedi du Temple Caché sait qu'il est temps qu'un Maître le prenne en charge. Le Conseil Caché fait appel a celui de Maître Yoda.


L'espace était grande. Si grande que la Force ne peux pas tout savoir. La Force a laisser ou plutôt n'a pas pu sentir quelques planètes. Ce fut le cas et c'est encore le cas de Pandore. Ou la plan te forestière d'Animi Cette planète est habité par les Animi. Une petite planète ou la végétation recouvre presque toute la terre. Son peuple, quoi que humain, possède une génétique animal. Ceci-dit, ce peuple possède des oreilles, une queue et des iris dorées qui le différencie d'un humain sans cette génétique. Un peuple tout a fait normal comme les Togruta. Pandore abritent également des Loupriox, une espèce de loup géant, des Pariolix, animal ressemblant a une panthère, mais de couleur blanche. Ils y a également des Axia, d'énormes oiseau aux pelages magnifiquement colorer parmi tans d'autres encore plus splendide. Le seul animal assez petit de cette planète est le chanaly. Une petite bestiole ressemblant a un chat, tirant parfois sur les trais du renard.  
>Seulement, cette journée qui aurait pu être tranquille vient d'être bouleverser. Dans le secteur presque perdu de Pandore, des chasseurs de la République apparaît après être sortis de l'hyperespace. Suivant de très près une petite navette séparatiste. Les coups de feux se fasses immédiatement. Le séparatiste vite les tirs. Malgré tout il fut toucher et sa navette échoua sur la planète forestière. Les Replubliquiens le suivirent et descendirent de les chasseurs rapidement quand ils touchèrent le sol. Deux jedis, l'un était grand avec la peau noire et l'autre petit et de couleur verte. Ont pouvaient sentirent que du respect pour eux. Sous leurs yeux, encore quelques animaux de cette planète s'enfuyait a leurs apparitions assez soudaine sur leur terre. Quelques Loupriox et Pariolix assez curieux restaient la à les regarder avant de courir se cacher, d'autres restaient la sentant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace.<p>

- Je pensais ne jamais mettre les pieds sur Pandore.  
>-Tors, vous avez eu. Bien belle planète qu'est Pandore.<br>-Les habitants de cette plan te ne sont-ils pas sauvage, Maitre Yoda?  
>-Sage et douceur est les Animi. Juger il ne faut pas. Bonne et magnifique planète qu'est Pandore.<br>-Vous avez raisons, Maitre Yoda. Allons-y.

Une course fut entamer dans la forêt du sud. Sous les yeux des bêtes sur leur chemin. Une créature cachée dans l'ombre les observaient avant de filer encore plus vite devant eu sans que les Jedi sans aperçoit.  
>Plus loin, la forêt sa coupait pour faire place a un petit village tranquille ou des Animi parcouraient tranquillement leur village n'aillant pas encore sentis la présence d'intrus sur les terres forestières. Soudain, une forme de presque d'un mètre fit son apparition dans le centre du village après quelques sauts. Le Loupriox releva la tête et attendis avec inquiétude une grande et élégante Animi qui coupaient rapidement la foule.<p>

-Azini, qui a-t-il?

Un gémissement et des grognement plaintif ou de colère sortait de la gueule de l'animal.

*Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Oh Grande Azuyari, je vous demande le pardon! Je protégeais Shana , votre fils quand une grande chose est tombé du ciel. Cette chose a laisser sortir un humain, quand il aperçut votre fils il l'a pris en cible... Ma meute se faisait toujours rejettent par une étrange force. *

La femme fut anéantis. Son fils enlever, comment cela pouvait être possible. Puis une colère l'envahi.

-Azini, porte moi jusqu'à la bas.

L'animal se baissa et elle fut rapidement sur le dos. Azini repartis a une vitesse fulgurante quand elle fut bien assise. Juste sous les yeux horrifier et qui ne souhaiter qu'une chose, que leur jeune chef trouve sa progéniture rapidement.

Les Jedi couraient toujours quand ils entendirent soudainement des hurlement féroces. Soudain, sortant de nulle pars, des loups géants dépassèrent les jedis en grande fouler. Le premier de tête rejeta la tête en arrière et un hurlement qui remplis la clairière avant qu'il disparaitre avec les autres entre les arbres.

-Les comportement de ces Animaux est étrange, Maitre Yoda!  
>-Dans la crainte ils sont. Problème il y a. Problème est séparatiste.<p>

Quand ils furent arrive a une clairière, les loups géants envahissaient la clairière et étaient presque tous au sol blesser. Tout d'un coup, quand les Jedis sentirent la Force, un jappement remplis toute l'endroit. Un animal se déplaçant a deux pattes sortis de l'ombre en avançant lentement. Encore la mais plus lentement, un loupriox surgis d'entre les arbres avec sur le dos Azuyari regardait la scène avec impuissance. Quand elle aperçut un loup qui marchait a sur ces pattes arrières, elle resta surprise.

-Un Laypei!

Le Laypei se jeta devant lui avec colère sur le séparatiste. La Force ne fit que le ralentir quelque peu l'animal qui atteint malgré tout son but. Puis l'animal repartie aussitôt avec quelque chose entre les pattes avant. Puis comme si une force nous quittais. Les Jedis comprirent rapidement se que l'animal avait entre ces pattes était un enfant de la force. Un enfant Anima. Après que le séparatiste soit repartis avec son vaisseau endommagé, ils suivirent l'Anima dans le village.

Pow Shana

Je me promenais tranquillement avec mes amis Loupriox quand un vaisseau était atterrie un peu plus loin derrière nous. Je sentais une Force obscure émaner du vaisseau. Tout se passa très vites et mes amis furent propulser très loin de moi. Je fus surpris et chercha à les rejoindre, mais à peine tourner pour courir vers eux que l'on m'empoigna et souleva du sol avec force. Un cris de terreur sortis d'entre mes lèvres avant de me retrouver dans les bras de cet inconnu. Je fus soudain dans un état brumeux. Je ne réagissais plus. J'étais amorphe. Je jeta un regard brumeux et vide après un moment et y vu mes amis aux sol presque mort. Sauf que je ne réagissais toujours pas. Même quand je fus entre les pattes du Grand Laypei. Je repris mes jeunes esprits de trois ans que quand un main se déposa sur ma tête. Mes yeux redevint brillant et plein de vie. Ma confuse et la peur se lisait dans mes Iris dorées. Regard qui se fixa dans le regard fauve du Laypei qui lui me regardant avec douceur. Puis il me déposa au sol en se reculant doucement. Je tourna la tête sur le cote et y aperçut maman avec deux personnes qui m'imposait une grande sérénité. Ils étaient juste devant moi. Je les regarda avec curiosité avant de me déplaca lentement et avec crainte vers ma mère. Je fus pris dans ces bras avec délicatesse. Je regarda vers l'homme a la peau noire qui regardais maman attentivement. Maman avait l'air indécise. Elle semblait déchirer entre un choix. Tout son visage le confirmait! Puis mon regard revint a l'homme noir. Je sentais au plus profond de mon qu'il fallait que je me décide. J'étais confortablement installer dans les bras de maman et je tendis mes bras vers l'homme avec joie. Ma mère me regarda et le regard de l'homme noir tomba sur moi et il fut surpris de me voir tendre les bras vers lui. Le regard de l'homme passa du neutre à une douceur non dissimuler.

-On dirait bien que mon fils a décider pour moi. Si tel est son choix, vous pouvez l'emmener a votre temple Jedi.

Elle me tendis aux Jedi Noir qui me pris dans ces bras doucement entre ces bras.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais dit le nom de cet enfant. Qu'est-il?  
>-Son nom est Shanaya Toly. Shana pour faire plus court.<br>-C'est un nom original. Cela se prononce bien aussi.

Après ces paroles, je m'endormis. Après tout je n'avais que trois ans. Mais c'était aussi le sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais ici avec eux.  
>Je pus commencer ma formation de Padawan dans la deuxième base pour des novices comme moi.<p> 


End file.
